Cunning Deceit
by Phnx96
Summary: Slightly A/U. Plenty of OC's. R&R. He's agressive- She's sarcastic. He's deceitful and she's just blinded enough to fall for it. She's cunning and he's oblivious enough to forget it...


_Prolouge_

* * *

><p>Cole swiftly turns around slamming me up against the wall causing a hard blow to my head. He leans forward towards me pressing his chest tightly against mine and leans forward once more not only causing me more pain but making it impossible to move or breath. He looks down staring me in the eyes with a heinous smirk.<p>

"God you stupid bitch do you even have the slightest damn clue what you've just done" he hisses at me.

Realizing I can hardly breathe Cole leans back slightly to hear my answer.

Laughing I give a wicked smile and sarcastically say. "Oh but I do sweet Cole, I just killed your precious lover."

His face immediately goes blank and his eyes darken- looking away from mine. I watch his face to look for some sort of expression of what he might be thinking and I assume he will have some witty conniving thing to say. He stays silent though so I try to escape, but he just leans in harder. His eyes flicker back to mine still black and emotionless.

Just like his eyes, emotionlessly he says, "Samara…"

He pauses but his expression stays the same. I harden my eyes waiting for him to finish what he was going to say to me.

"Samara, do you honestly think we were lovers?" his voice filled with inquisition.

As I'm about to answer, he leans in briskly molding his lips in unison to mine. Before I can object- or react- he leans back just to wrap his arm around my waist and using the other to run his fingers through my hair, holding his palm against the back of my head. Not allowing my lips to leave his.

I try to move away from the infinitely warm lips against mine, but my feet won't let me and my mind feels numb. He leaves my mouth then, gently going along my jaw and down my neck. The kisses are like heroin and I know I must be an addict.

When his lips leave me all together, abruptly pulling back, a small whimper escapes me and I feel stupid to let myself hope, to let my emotions run me.

He smiles down at me, his eyes full of life and curiosity- the darkness gone.

Prior to my realization earlier, I had stepped back, moving his hand from my waist and hair. Angry of the teasing, embarrassment for even hoping- I raised a hand smacking it across his face.

"Are you trying to _seduce_ me?" I hiss. "I mean is this your plan to use me, then kill me for your own amusement?"

To my surprise me he just chuckles. I stand there waiting for a response but I get nothing, so I turn around to walk away- but then he grabs my wrist yanking me back to him. I try to pry my arm from his grasp, but we both know that's not going to happen.

I can never keep my mouth shut- I always had a comment- so I snarl. "If you're going to kill me do it now I'm not in the mood for your ignorant games." It comes out breathlessly though, so I don't think it had much effect.

A deceitful smile crosses his face. Grabbing my other wrist holding both of them in front of me and stepping all too close for my liking, taking both hands and placing them behind my back clasping his hands together around my wrist.

I press my chest firmly against his to show dominance, but in return his just pulls me in. Confining any chance of emerging.

"Samara honestly if I was going to kill you, you would already be dead a long time ago." His tone was harsh, but probably as honest as it would ever get.

I think he was wrong. Because, did he honestly think I was that weak in general or just weak around him? What he said made me want to put up my walls and block him out- and the words were hardly of any sentiment. But I couldn't do that because I wanted him, I don't know why… maybe his overall appeal to me. All I could tell you is he knew he had me in his grasp.

But we both also knew- I would always fight him, that I wouldn't go down without an objection.

"Well?" He inquires sharply.

"If you're not going to kill me then what use am I to you, Cole?"

He leans his head forward, his lips almost brushing my ear and his hot breath makes my body tingle. Then he whispers, "I won't kill you because I want you and as far as I'm concerned I've already seduced you."

I laugh trying to cover my comprehension, and confusion of what he just said. Also from fainting or collapsing to the floor- which was a very likely possibly.

Cunningly, I lean in for a kiss but back away just before his lips can touch mine. He stares at me in confusion- dejected by my change of mind.

"Cole as far as I'm concerned… I'm the one who has seduced _you_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Review and I'll continue. _


End file.
